


Rent-a-Gundam

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [1]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crazy AU in which Allelujah, Hallelujah, Neil, Lyle, Tieria and Lasse are students, Ali is a pimp and Setsuna is a rent-boy. It's Tieria's 18th birthday, and his housemates decide to gift him with an orgy. How kind of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent-a-Gundam

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This is the very first story in the series. It was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu), Auto (autohaptic), Orange and Typo.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3956.html?thread=2727796#t2727796>  
> Originally mirrored here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/845.html>
> 
> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Anon would like to request an AU fic where Celestial Being doesn't exist and Allelujah and Hallelujah are identical twins.
> 
> Setsuna is a rent boy who is hired by Lockon, Tieria, Allelujah and Hallelujah for a night. Anon would like kinks to include at least three of these kinks: gangbang, voyeurism, double penetration, oral, light bondage, dom!Lockon, slut!sub!Setsuna and toys

It was a large house: three stories, six bedrooms, two bathrooms, with walls painted a tasteful magnolia (disregarding the stains of course) and rooms fitted out with the best second-hand furniture that no money and an open skip could buy. The occupants were often home, behaviour not entirely unusual for students. That fact could be easily discerned from the bicycles on the porch, the numerous dirty dishes on the draining-board, and the questionable noises emanating from this or that room-- all more or less permanent fixtures of the house.  
  
Surprisingly, despite the clutter, the drinking, and the ever-growing collection of road signs decorating the backyard, Tieria never showed signs of wishing to move away. The other inhabitants found themselves quite bemused at the strength of Tieria's staying power, especially after _that incident_ with Hallelujah-- the one that had left Tieria scarlet with rage and rather less than fully dressed, only a week after he had first moved in. It must be, Tieria's housemates decided, that he simply couldn't afford to live anywhere else.  
  
And so, ten months after he'd first moved in, Tieria was still present. He may not have been the most genial of living companions, but he paid the bills on time and didn't make a mess, so his housemates tried their hardest to treat him kindly and keep him out of Hallelujah's (filthy-minded, virgin-chasing) way.  
  
That was, of course, until Tieria's eighteenth birthday.

***  
  
Having a lap full of Allelujah was never something that Lasse argued with. The same went for having a lap full of any of his house mates, actually, although Lasse much preferred it when it was only him and one other person. Like the day he'd spent in Neil's bed the previous week. That-- was totally the wrong train of thought to board, given the aforementioned lap full of Al.  
  
"Threesome?" Neil asked, softly, suddenly no longer just sitting beside Lasse. He was leaning close now, as well, probably hoping to ask softly enough that Halle wouldn't hear.  
  
"Foursome," Halle corrected, stretched out on the threadbare couch. He was laying down, half empty bottle of gin resting on his stomach as he held it loosely. He sat up on his elbows and offered an inebriated smirk. "If Al doesn't mind."  
  
Al, much too intoxicated to do anything sensible like argue against the proposed plan, only giggled and nuzzled his face against Lasse's chest in a way that he really shouldn't. Lasse cleared his throat.  
  
"I think Al's too drunk for an any-some," Neil cut in. Even if he was the one who'd sort of suggested it in the first place. Maybe it hadn't been an immediate suggestion, in which case Lasse--  
  
"Nonsense. He's--"  
  
"Tieria's birthday is next week," Lasse said, hoping that he didn't sound too desperate for a topic change. "He's going to be eighteen, isn't he? That's legal for a lot of things."  
  
"Most of which he could've fucking done already if he had a mind for anything but his fucking robots," Hallelujah said, rolling his eyes. "Goddamn waste of a fucking _fantastic_ pair of cocksucking lips, if you ask me."  
  
Three 'fucking's and one 'cocksucking' in a mere two sentences. Not the best Halle could do, Lasse knew, but a good effort nonetheless. Just more proof that Halle was passionate about Tieria's virginity, or at least about the chance to get rid of it as thoroughly as possible.  
  
"So. Everyone _but_ Halle: what sort of things will Tieria be legal for that we can treat him to?"  
  
"Whores!" Al said, letting out a muffled snicker against Lasse's chest. Lasse paused.  
  
" _Whores_!" Al shouted again, this time throwing his head back to laugh out loud.  
  
From the look on Neil's face, it seemed like he was feeling just as contemplative as Lasse was: if there was one way to rid Tieria of his virginity _and_ make sure he enjoyed it _and_ make sure Halle wasn't the one to do the deed...  
  
"J-joke, Lasse," Al slurred as his laughter trailed off, but it was too late.  
  
Lasse grinned. "Let's get Tieria a whore for his birthday."  
  
"But Lasse..." Al tugged at Lasse's shirt.  
  
"I can hook you up," said Halle, much too thoughtfully.  
  
Never mind the look of horror on Lasse's own face--the expression of pure 'oh, god, _no_ ' on Al's face made up Lasse's mind for him. If they were going to do this, they should do it properly. "I think I know someone who can get us a real whore."  
  
"It better not be that cock al-Saachez," Halle grumbled. "Bastard sold me bad fucking shrooms. I'm not paying him a red cent."  
  
"You paid him with funny money," Neil said, before Lasse got a chance to, although that might've been because Lasse was feeling a little distracted by the way Al was wiggling in his lap and making sleepy noises.  
  
"How do _you_ know?"  
  
Neil answered this rhetorical question with a flat look. Hallelujah cackled.  
  
" _So_ ," Lasse said, looking from Halle to Neil and back again. "I'll get the whore, and you guys get everything else."  
  
"Lube?" Neil, at least, had his head in the right place.  
  
"And a video camera." Hallelujah, less so.  
  
"No cameras," Lasse said, hoping that the tone he used wouldn't be argued with.  
  
Still the practical one, Neil offered, "We'll need something to wrap the present, so, rope."  
  
Hallelujah wasn't going to let go so easily. "And a video cam--"  
  
" _No_ ," Neil interrupted, preempting Lasse.  
  
"Spreader bar? Ball gag?"  
  
Lasse looked to Neil for a second opinion, but Neil just shrugged. It wouldn't hurt to introduce Tieria to a little kink while they were at it.  
  
"Fine," said Halle, smirking. "I'll bring the collection."  
  
"Nothing sharp," Al mumbled, lifting his head away from Lasse's chest to deliver this important message.  
  
"And ruin all my fun?"  
  
Under the withering stares of everyone present, Halle rolled his eyes and stole what remained of Neil's drink. This counted as acquiescence, more or less.

***

The man who appeared in the screen when it flickered on was green-eyed, auburn-haired, and very very naked.  
  
"Hey," Lasse said evenly, running the fingers of his free hand through Lyle's hair. "What, did I get you out of the shower or something?"  
  
"Or something."  
  
"...Right." He repositioned his right hand, the one holding the phone, to get it out of Lyle's way. "I'm looking for a rent-boy," he said bluntly. "I figured you were the one to call."  
  
"Yeah? Not getting enough ass as it is? The way I heard it--"  
  
"It's not for me," he interrupted, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, sure, sure." Ali laughed. "I've got just the whore in mind. Half price if you send him back bruised and broken. In that house, it should be pretty easy. Just leave him alone with what's his face for five minutes."  
  
"Fine," said Lasse. "What-- mm, whatever."  
  
"Meet you at the gym in two hours?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ali grinned. "I'll get out of your face, then. Oh-- one thing."  
  
"Yeah?" Short, precise answers were the best way to go.  
  
"If you're going to make calls while you're getting your cock sucked, you should remember to turn off video first. Just a tip."  
  
"What? But..." Lasse glanced involuntarily down at Lyle, who hummed. Lasse didn't bother trying to suppress the little noise or the bucking of his hips in response. "You can't see--"  
  
"I don't need to see him to know he's there," Ali said, with a smug little chuckle. "Is that one of the Dylandy twins? He should come work for me."  
  
Lyle raised a hand into the phone's field of view and flipped Ali the bird without lifting his head.  
  
"I'll take that as a no. See you at the gym, Lasse."  
  
Ali hung up, and Lasse groaned. Then Lyle's tongue curled around the head of his cock, and he groaned considerably louder.

***  
  
Lasse felt like he was looking at a replay of what he'd seen on the phone, only in the flesh this time. And, not having forced Ali up and away from the action, he got a very good idea of what 'or something' entailed.  
  
Really, it wasn't much different from what Lasse had been doing two hours ago. The main differences were that the boy on his knees between Ali's legs was wearing nothing but a speedo, and that he had darker skin where Lyle's was light. Judging by his back, he was better built than Lyle too. The ripple of muscle under skin was captivating and the curve of his back as he arched it was even nicer. Lasse's mouth felt suddenly dry, and his cheeks hot.  
  
"This is Se-chan," Ali said. His voice was just the right side of husky, enough to not creep Lasse out completely. The fact that Se-chan's head obstructed Lasse's view of Ali's cock probably helped. Too bad the very clear sounds of Se-chan's cocksucking weren't similarly disguised. "He, ah. He's very good at what he does, and he'll let you do anything.  
  
"He'll wear anything, or nothing, act like what--fuck, that's nice--whatever you want, scream if you want him to scream, stay quiet if you don't want to wake the neighbors. He's-- mmm, just like that-- my favorite."  
  
But you want him sent back bruised and broken, Lasse thought. He hadn't gotten the idea before that Ali and Halle shared common ground, but it was pretty hard to ignore at this point. Cruelty and bruises as a metaphor for love, and all.  
  
"He's in trouble." Ali's voice went low, gravelly, taking on a dangerous quality that reminded Lasse of Halle. Ali's attention was no longer on Lasse, instead turning completely to the boy--Se-chan--who'd stopped blowing Ali. Presumably to stare up at him, but all Lasse could see from this angle was the back of Se-chan's head. "You did a bad thing, didn't you, Setsuna F. Seiei?"  
  
Ali's hand slid into Setsuna's loosely curly locks--a bit like Regene's, Lasse thought, but darker, more wild. Ali watched his fingers as they stroked the boy's hair, the action more possessive than tender. He smiled. "Come here, Lasse."  
  
Lasse swallowed hard. He didn't mind it when it was Lyle and Halle--god knew those two cared for one another, in their own massively fucked up way--but this... this strange scene of dominance and absolute submission was... different. Still, Lasse obeyed, because even if he was going to back out and find a whore somewhere else it would be a good idea to do what Ali said if he wanted to keep his reliable drug dealer.  
  
From the new angle, sitting on the bench where Ali had motioned for him to sit, Lasse could see that Setsuna-- or Se-chan, and Lasse wondered for a moment which name the boy preferred but decided now was hardly the time to ask-- had a lack of expression as he looked up at Ali. Not worshipful like a natural sub, or attentively obedient like a proper whore, or blissed out like Lyle would be if Hallelujah were talking to him in that tone. Just completely blank.  
  
"He's--" Lasse tried, compassion overtaking common sense for a moment.  
  
"Interested. Go ahead, check. Spread your legs a little so he can see, whore."  
  
The whore-- Setsuna, Lasse corrected himself-- obeyed immediately and without any change in his expression, shifting his weight and opening his legs. His hips rolled forward too, the movement graceful and practiced like someone accustomed to putting himself on display, and damn if that wasn't the very clear outline of a hard cock straining against the dark blue fabric. The muscles on the inside of Setsuna's legs quivered just a little as Ali pulled Setsuna's head back further.  
  
Well, that put a new spin on things.  
  
"You should try him out," Ali said, in a tone that couldn't be argued with. "Make sure he's worth the price."  
  
"But-- I already told you, he's. He's not for me." Lasse had no doubt that Setsuna would enjoy a virginal Tieria-- _fuck_ sending him back bruised and broken-- but that was much different from Lasse trying Setsuna out while Ali watched.  
  
"Just close your eyes and pretend I'm not here," Ali said, his voice rough. Lasse's hope that he was hiding how disturbed this whole thing made him seemed suddenly unrealistic, as Ali's fingers loosened on the strands of Setsuna's hair and moved downward to Setsuna's lithe back. Lips quirking into a smirk, Ali gave the wh- _Setsuna_ a harsh shove in Lasse's direction. "Tell you what. If you manage to get off-- forget that I'm here, and all-- I'll give you a dime bag of MJ on the house."  
  
Bribery. So very like Ali, Lasse thought, and turned his attention to Setsuna. As the boy crawled toward him, Lasse widened his legs enough that Setsuna would be able to settle comfortably in between them.  
  
"Hey," he said, softly. Setsuna's gaze flicked upward from the floor to Lasse's crotch, and finally to his face. Red-brown eyes, pink flush across his cheekbones, and lips dark and swollen from sucking cock. Shiny, too, Lasse noticed when Setsuna licked them in a way that was decidedly sexual. Lasse bit his lip.  
  
Just close his eyes and forget Ali was here. He couldn't do the former, but the way Setsuna's lips twitched into a momentary half-smirk made him think that the latter might not be impossible. When Setsuna's mouth closed over the crotch of his jeans, breathing wet heat through the fabric, Lasse decided that he'd made a grossly inaccurate estimation. He could close his eyes-- moaning as he did, fingers sliding into the soft strands of Setsuna's dark, bushy hair-- and he could completely forget that Ali was there.  
  
Setsuna wasn't just a whore, he was a _damn good_ whore. The wet heat on Lasse's jeans became wet heat on his boxers as Setsuna mouthed the bottom of his cock and his balls through the increasingly damp cotton while his palm rocked against the top. Lasse didn't bother trying to muffle the reactions that Setsuna drew from him: hips jerking upward into the touch, breath hitching and then flowing easily into a low whimper followed by a pleased moan.  
  
Setsuna read Lasse's body language perfectly. He knew precisely when the not-quite-delivery of the blow job went from 'that feels good' to 'get the hell on with it', and _fuck_ if he did. He did it seemingly effortlessly, pulling down the waistband of Lasse's boxers just enough and closing his mouth around Lasse's entire length all at once.  
  
Lasse almost screamed. He certainly shouted, fingers pressing down against the back of Setsuna's head and holding the boy where he was for a few moments. When he felt the subtle resistance of Setsuna trying to move away he relented, grip going loose as Setsuna pulled back. All the way back and off of Lasse's cock, cheek resting against the inside of one of Lasse's legs as he panted. Apparently not one for inaction, Setsuna's hand slid smoothly in the saliva left over, grip tight and speed almost exactly what Lasse liked.  
  
As nice as it felt-- and it was nice enough that Lasse probably wouldn't be able to hold back all the little sounds he was making if he cared to try-- there wasn't a bit of pressure, nothing at all of the usual urgency he'd feel. Not even when Setsuna's panting evened out and his lips closed over the head of Lasse's cock, and he proved that deep throating wasn't his only talent; he knew what to do with his tongue as well.  
  
"I-- I have to, _ah_ , have, to. To warn you," Lasse said, meaning to speak at normal volume but words ending up too shaky and broken to be anything other than a loud whisper. "Got off, like. An hour ago. T-t- _fuck_ that's nice--tttttwice. So-oooooh. Mmmm. Justawarning."  
  
If Setsuna cared, he didn't say anything.  
  
Lasse's fingers slid through Setsuna's hair easily as he petted the boy's head. His attention right now was for Setsuna, and he had to admit that it was a nice view. Strong shoulders and skin a shade or two darker than Lasse's. Tongue pink and wet, flicking out to slide up Lasse's cock while brown eyes flickered up to focus on his face. The cumulative effect pushed Lasse's ragged panting into a low moan.  
  
A thin sheen of sweat covered Setsuna's smooth skin, the kind that Lasse's fingers marred like making patterns in the snow when he squeezed Setsuna's shoulder encouragingly. The way Setsuna hummed around his cock just made it better.  
  
"Want t-to, nngh, ah, _ah_." Even if Lasse wasn't going to hit orgasm anytime soon, Setsuna knew how to draw enough reactions out of him well enough that talking was difficult. "Iwannatouchyou, Se, S-sssse--" Lasse managed, cutting off into a short laugh as he realized where Setsuna's nickname had probably originated. Se-chan.  
  
Setsuna pulled away from his cock for a moment, silently looking around and then reaching with one hand for Lasse's left foot. A few jerky movements and his shoe was off; Lasse was glad that he'd put on clean socks before he went out. Setsuna did the same to Lasse's other foot, a bit less gracefully with reaching across his chest.  
  
He hadn't stopped paying attention to Lasse's cock-- _fuck_ no, and his hand jobs were just as good as his blow jobs: up and down and a flick over the head, squeeze, repeat.  
  
Shoes off, Lasse wasn't so far gone that he didn't know exactly what to do. He pressed the top of his foot awkwardly upward against Setsuna's erection from below, toes pressing down toward his scrotum while the rest of his foot rubbed against the base of Setsuna's cock. Setsuna didn't moan, but his grip tightened on Lasse's cock and his eyes slid closed for a long moment.  
  
This ranked pretty high on the list of weird shit he'd done, but if Setsuna thought he'd be able to get off on a foot job, well. Lasse wasn't going to deprive him.  
  
Not purposefully, anyway, he couldn't help the way his foot rubbing Setsuna's cock stuttered to a halt when Setsuna deep throated him again. Not just that. Setsuna moved back and forth, rocking just enough for Lasse to really appreciate the way it felt when his cock hit the back of Setsuna's throat. Lasse's fingers dug into Setsuna's shoulders. " _Fuuuuuck_."  
  
"Don't stop," Setsuna said when he pulled back, voice too low to tell whether he was hoarse or not. It was the first thing he'd heard Setsuna say this entire time.  
  
"Okay." Lasse hadn't ever messed around with someone who was so damned non-reactionary before, but when he pressed his foot against Setsuna's cock again, he realized that 'non-reactionary' was a relative term.  
  
While the rhythm of Setsuna's hand on Lasse's cock didn't falter at all, Setsuna did take a visibly shaky breath as his eyes fluttered shut. He leaned against Lasse's opposite leg, turning his hips slightly to give Lasse better access, too, which probably spoke more than everything else so far. "You really-- a-ah, like, like this?"  
  
Setsuna's mute nod was just icing on the cake, especially when he could see the way the muscles on of Setsuna's legs began to tense. Lasse wondered absently how long Ali had been doing this, sitting here working Setsuna up, _knowing_ that Lasse would show up and probably finish him off.  
  
"S-show me, how much, yo--oo _oh_. Youlikeit." Immediately, Setsuna moaned. Low and needy and a little like Lasse imagined he sounded the time that Al and Neil had spent three and a half hours using him to test their orgasm denial techniques.  
  
The memory was like doing that first shot of liquor--fire through his veins, delicious fire that reminded him of how nice Setsuna's tongue felt when he traced from base to tip, and how talented those fingers continued to be. He echoed Setsuna's moan, but very determinedly did not stop rubbing Setsuna's cock with his feet. Not when he could feel Setsuna's cock throbbing under his toes and see the glazed look on Setsuna's face. The mouth hanging open as Setsuna drew in harsh breaths, hips pushing up into Lasse's touch, fingers for once finding a steady and unchanging rhythm on Lasse's cock.  
  
Setsuna barely even made a sound when he came, despite Lasse's request. Not that Lasse could blame him, considering the hours of denial; they tended to polarize reactions into 'choked-off moan' and 'scream'. Not being the screaming type, Setsuna went with the former, burying his face against the inside of Lasse's leg.  
  
Not five seconds after that, without even looking up to catch Lasse's gaze this time, Setsuna deep throated him again. No warning, no nothing, and Lasse _was_ the type for loudness, so he _did_ shout when he came. He hadn't realized just how close he was getting, too concentrated on getting Setsuna off. But--but it was okay, he thought, fingers tangled in the silky strands of Setsuna's dark hair as the boy swallowed around him.  
  
The very last thing he expected when he opened his eyes was a video camera. Casually held by one still-naked Ali.  
  
"You wouldn't," Lasse breathed, staring blankly at Ali's face and not the rest of him.  
  
"It's already been broadcast. Kurdishboywebcam.com, haven't you heard of it?"  
  
For a moment, Lasse thought about arguing. Thought about all the different things he could say. But then he remembered how boneless and pleased he felt. Not to mention Setsuna still sitting between his legs, leaning one cheek against the inside of Lasse's thigh again and very pointedly not looking at Ali.  
  
Lasse shook his head. Not everybody got to be in porn, even if it wasn't entirely willing, and he got a dime bag out of the deal.  
  
Not to mention the guarantee that Tieria's cherry would be in the hands of a very talented rent boy. Taking a deep breath, Lasse found it easier than he would've expected to maintain civility while they discussed the particulars of the contract. He expected that orgasm helped.

***

By popular vote, Hallelujah would not be allowed to assist in the 'wrapping' of Tieria's present. He surprised Allelujah by actually agreeing to this. That was why he was lounging around watching everyone else do the work, occasionally making off-colour comments, and drinking Allelujah's beer.  
  
"Whores!" he announced to the room at large. "One of the few presents where it doesn't matter if you buy 'em used, eh Lasse?"  
  
Lasse paused in helping Neil with the ropes, and then apparently decided not to argue with that one. Allelujah, for his part, was keeping silent about the fact that Halle had sent him a link and a password for one of Ali's dodgy webcam sites right after Lasse had left to go meet Ali, 'just in case'.  
  
He had long since learned that if he pretended not to know what Halle was up to, people usually believed him. He probably should tell Lasse about the website, though. Eventually. In private, or just at a time when Halle couldn't make things _worse_.  
  
"Do you think that's too tight?" he asked, not that Setsuna appeared to be the type to complain either way. Although Allelujah still wasn't sure exactly what Tieria's type _was_ , they could keep their fingers crossed that he appreciated the silent, compliant sort. Setsuna appeared to either like getting tied up, or having the Dylandy brothers feel him up, or some combination of the above.  
  
Halle snorted. "He's not dead, and Al-Saachez won't care if you bruise the merchandise," he commented.  
  
"It'll be fine," Lyle added. "Looks good, doesn't he?"  
  
Allelujah couldn't argue with that part. Setsuna looked more than good, quietly submitting to their attentions as Lasse finished tying his ankles. The white nylon rope looked good against his skin, certainly.  
  
Neil's hand slid along his hip as he went to put the leftover rope away, with a knowing grin that said the rest of them had definitely noticed how good Allelujah thought Setsuna looked. Not that he was the only one; surely Neil didn't think he could hide anything in jeans that tight?  
  
Looking out the window, Halle barked out a laugh suddenly and downed the rest of his stolen beer. "Guess who's home early?"  
  
Well, at least that saved Allelujah more time worrying about whether or not Tieria would like his present, as they were about to find out. Neil rushed to meet him at the door while the rest of them (minus Halle) cleaned the extra bondage gear away. Ropes too tight or not, Setsuna would just have to do as he was.  
  
Vaguely, he could hear Tieria in the hallway, taking his shoes off, talking to Neil about something-- probably lecturing him about the shoe-rack that Tieria had bought and which nobody else bothered to use. Halle called that the librarian porn voice. Al didn't tell anyone he agreed with Halle on that one.  
  
The plan had involved getting Tieria to close his eyes, but as he came through the door with Neil close on his heels, it was obvious that part hadn't worked out. Instead, he stopped. And stared. Well, Allelujah thought, at least he wasn't turning around and leaving.  
  
There were a few extremely awkward moments of silence, which amazingly Halle didn't interrupt with anything hideously inappropriate. He was just watching-- and after a second Allelujah realised why, and why Halle was grinning like that.  
  
Tieria wasn't just staring; he was examining Setsuna carefully, with the sort of face Allelujah usually assumed Tieria only used for solving complex equations in his head or calculating exactly what percentage of the phone bill he was willing to help pay for (dependant on whether or not Halle had reset all the quickdial buttons to call the Naughty Nurses Chatline again).  
  
"Tieria--" Neil said, looking worried.  
  
Tieria shook his head. "This is _entirely_ incorrect."  
  
There was a further moment of stunned silence, into which Halle started quietly snickering. Tieria ignored him.  
  
"You'll kill him. The rope around his neck is loose at the moment, yes, but-- struggle a little, would you?" Setsuna, in no position to do anything but oblige, did exactly as he was asked. As he struggled, his movements restrained by the spreader bar attached to his wrists, the rope around his arms and neck tightened. White nylon pressed against dark skin, digging in; Setsuna gasped, tilting his head back, which bared his throat and illustrated the problem clearly.  
  
 _Oh_ , Allelujah thought. This was what happened when you made the resident bondage expert sit on the sidelines. He gave Hallelujah a look, which was supposed to imply _You knew, right?_.  
  
Halle shrugged and grinned at him, which was probably _Of course I fucking did, idiot_.  
  
Tieria stalked up to Setsuna, leaving Neil (and Lyle and Lasse) staring at him in confusion, and ran his fingers along the ropes with what looked to Allelujah like _expertise_. So Tieria wasn't a virgin then. Actually, in a bizarre sort of way, it made sense. Surely nobody who was an actual virgin would willingly stay in the same house as Halle.  
  
"Either secure it _here_ ," Tieria was saying, "or keep EMT scissors on hand. Both, for preference." A few quick motions of his fingers had the ropes loosened again. Setsuna watched Tieria placidly, relaxed.  
  
 _Librarian Porn Voice_ , Halle mouthed at Allelujah, grinning.  
  
"Not that ropes are even particularly necessary in this case," Tieria continued, hand moving off the ropes and down along Setsuna's skin. "He seems obedient enough." Lasse made a slightly choked noise and Allelujah made a mental note to drag him and Neil into bed after this, as it seemed likely Tieria was about to take his present somewhere more private.  
  
He'd feel guilty about leaving Lyle to deal with Halle, except, you know.  
  
But Tieria didn't show any signs of leaving. Instead, he undid an hour's work on those ropes with remarkable efficiency and directed Setsuna to lie flat on his back. Naturally he picked what the rest of them had dubbed the 'fuck table', because it was at a particularly convenient height and sturdier than the rest of the furniture. When Tieria pushed Setsuna's hands above his head, they stayed there; when he murmured _spread your legs_ , Setsuna did.  
  
"Not necessary at all," was Tieria's final analysis. Right before he started unbuttoning his very neatly pressed purple shirt. Everyone stared. Except Halle, who wolf-whistled. "Although, I can't fuck him like this."  
  
He said it as if it was self-evident. There was a brief confused pause. Neil opened his mouth and then closed it again, before Halle decided to step in. "Why the fuck not, princess?"  
  
"Because someone needs to suck him off first," Tieria explained. Neil was squirming on the spot, but Tieria's eyes came to rest on Lasse first. Al belatedly remembered that Tieria had walked in on Lasse and Lyle in the kitchen just last week, and Lyle was on the other side of the room (edging closer to Halle, the better for emergency interception if necessary).  
  
"Go on, muscles," Halle said. "Haven't you heard of the fucking law of conservation of blowjobs?"  
  
Lyle grinned (Halle had probably shown him the webcam). Lasse looked towards Al, maybe just a tiny bit guiltily; Allelujah tried to smile in a way that was encouraging, and probably at least made it to anticipatory. Tieria wasn't the only one who wanted to see this, after all.  
  
Giving in with a shrug, Lasse stepped forward and, forgoing any foreplay, took Setsuna in his mouth in a single well-practiced movement. Allelujah had been the one he'd done most of the practicing on, so he had a pretty good idea of what Setsuna was feeling right now, enough to make him shift about and wonder why Halle had to keep shredding or burning all his non-skintight jeans. He'd thought it before, and it was even more apparent now without the buffer of Ali's shitty camera work-- Lasse and Setsuna looked good together.  
  
Tieria moved and Al found his eyes drawn away temporarily; he was picking through the selection of lube until he found the bottle of plain stuff that Allelujah had snuck in there while Lyle and Neil had been arguing over chocolate versus fruit flavours. Then, entirely calm and unconcerned, he removed his slacks and underwear, everything being added to the neat pile on the chair.  
  
He was rather beautiful, Al thought, and then _poor Neil_. Halle's contribution was "Your floor show needs more work, cupcake," which didn't even get him a glare.  
  
A gasp from Setsuna pulled his attention back to what Lasse was doing; he'd probably taken the lack of noise as a _challenge_ , and was abusing every trick in the book, including some Halle must have taught him when Al wasn't around. Setsuna was still holding his place, arms and legs where Tieria had put them-- but his hands were clenched into fists and his back arched a little.  
  
Shifting again, Al slid a hand absently down to arrange the way his erection pressed against his jeans into something slightly less urgent. He made a soft noise as he did it, which of course drew a glance from Tieria. Allelujah looked away from Tieria and the action, cheeks heating at the attention.  
  
He was suddenly glad that it had happened, though, when he noticed Hallelujah had gone from sitting on the arm of the couch to standing in the doorway as he finished off Al's beer. Halle gave Allelujah a grin that said, _I'm doing something I'm not supposed to, and you're keeping it a secret._  
  
Al rolled his eyes, which translated to, _As usual._ Halle turned away after that, heading down the hallway to do god knew what.  
  
He focused on the action once more (with a little jump from his cock, and a bitten lip); it seemed like nobody else had noticed Halle's departure. And who would, when Tieria's now slick fingers were sliding into his own ass and it was becoming very apparent precisely how Tieria would be enjoying his present?

***

Tieria took a moment to just enjoy the feeling, closing his eyes and pushing his fingers deeper, twisting them slightly. He inhaled deeply and arched his back to change the angle, lost in the feeling of his knuckles sliding pleasantly past sensitive skin. But it wasn't long before a nervous cough brought him back to his surroundings, and he opened his eyes to find himself the centre of attention.  
  
Everyone was standing still and looking a little shocked. If Tieria hadn't known better, and he did, he would have thought that they'd never watched a guy finger himself before. Idiots, the lot of them.  
  
Tieria decided to ignore them, and turned his attention to Lasse, who appeared to be the only competent person left in the room.  
  
As Tieria had predicted, Lasse was particularly adept at his task. He seemed to be enjoying it too, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. The boy let out the tiniest of whimpers as Lasse slid his lips back up to suckle on the tip, and Tieria twisted his fingers inside himself some more until he earned a whimper from his own throat.  
  
The boy did have a nice cock, all things considered, dark and thick and, when Lasse let it fall out of his mouth for a second, shining with saliva. Tieria watched it bob slightly as Lasse curled a fist around the base, watched the skin of the boy's thighs shiver.  
  
He pushed his fingers deeper and gasped when they found what they were looking for. Imagining the boy's cock inside him, he swallowed.  
  
From the way the boy was biting his dark lips, it seemed he was more than ready. Tieria watched him carefully.  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
The boy's voice was deep, but barely more than a whisper forced out through a shuddering throat. "Setsuna."  
  
Tieria allowed his fingers to slide out of himself, although he couldn't bear to remove them completely; he let them linger, slick, against his entrance. "I have been told, Setsuna, that you are a gift for my birthday. I should let you know that I intend to make full use of you."  
  
Somebody whimpered-- not Tieria or Setsuna. Judging by the direction it came from and the tone, it was Neil. Tieria ignored him.  
  
Setsuna nodded, albeit shakily, and from the way he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and focused on Tieria, it was obvious that Lasse was doing his job a little too well.  
  
"Lasse," Tieria fixed him with a stern gaze, "stop."  
  
The fact that Lasse didn't react at all wasn't surprising; one could hardly hope to give such a talented blow job without complete focus. Still, it wasn't what Tieria needed at the moment. Regretfully, he pulled his fingers the last bit of the way out of himself and slid a slick index finger over Lasse's firm jawline. "Lasse. If you stop blowing him, you can start blowing me instead."  
  
This time Neil's whimper was louder, and a little more drawn out. Tieria had to suppress the smile that wanted to form on his lips.  
  
Lasse raised his head and immediately turned towards Tieria. Suppressing a second smile, Tieria ran his finger delicately along Lasse's bottom lip.  
  
"Patience," he murmured. "First things first."  
  
Then he approached the table, positioned himself, and sank slowly onto Setsuna's cock.  
  
Neil whimpered again.  
  
Tieria was far too distracted to pay attention to Neil, though; for a few moments the only things that mattered were Setsuna's hips between Tieria's thighs and Setsuna's cock sliding up inside, thick and hard and wonderful. Tieria bit his lip in concentration, closed his eyes and just savoured the feeling. When Tieria's hips finally came to a halt, Setsuna was wonderfully deep inside him. Tieria had to take a few seconds just to breathe.  
  
But, before Tieria knew it, there were lips around his cock, and they were slick and warm and Tieria's eyes flew open to see Lasse licking him with a shining tongue. Tieria shuddered. Then Lasse engulfed Tieria completely and Tieria couldn't do anything to stop the desperate noise that escaped from the back of his throat.  
  
Tieria panted. He tried to focus back on Setsuna, on the lean, young body beneath him, and not the soft heat of Lasse's mouth. Tieria leant forward, rested his weight on his arms, and began to roll his hips. The muscles in Setsuna's torso tensed visibly, but the boy didn't make any noise. Tieria smiled breathlessly. Whoever had trained Setsuna had obviously done a very good job.  
  
Lasse, for his part, had comendable coordination. He wasn't put off in the slightest by the movement of Tieria's hips, and he matched their rhythm easily, engulfing Tieria over and over in the slick warmth, and the things he was doing with his tongue...  
  
Tieria rocked his hips harder, arched his back further, and trembled when Setsuna's cock hit home. He had to clutch on to Lasse's hair to keep himself from reeling backwards from the force of it, but that just pushed Tieria deeper into the wet heat of Lasse's mouth, and Tieria found himself hissing through clenched teeth.  
  
He let go of Lasse's hair and rocked his hips again, sending a surge of pleasure rolling thick through his limbs. With a delicate shiver, he let his head loll back on his shoulders as he tried to get enough air back into his lungs to breathe.  
  
Distantly, from beneath the strands of his hair, Tieria noticed that the others were still standing around watching. He leaned forwards again and twisted around to take a look at them. From the looks of it, nobody had even moved. Fools.  
  
"So." Was that really his voice, Tieria wondered? It sounded terribly desperate, just this side of shaking with need. He swallowed, unable to keep his eyes open anymore as he tilted his head backward and sank down as far as he could go on Setsuna's cock. "Are you just going to watch me like a bunch of idiots, or are we going to have an orgy?"  
  
Tieria expected that Hallelujah would be the first one to say something, but he wasn't. Allelujah was.  
  
"We didn't want to interrupt," he said softly, almost apologetically. Taking responsibility for their inaction. Tieria snorted softly, but then Lasse's tongue did this _thing_ with the head of his cock and his laughter cut off into a string of needy pant-shaped moans: hah, hah, hah.  
  
He needed to find some way to ensure that Neil received lessons from Lasse in regards to fellatio. Until then, though, he looked over his shoulder at Allelujah and said, "By all means. Interrupt."

***

Neil hadn't quite recovered from the realization that Tieria _wasn't a virgin_. That had happened somewhere between Tieria walking in the door and _not_ turning bright scarlet, and Tieria fucking himself with his fingers while watching Lasse blow Setsuna with a look that suggested that Tieria was actually _appraising Lasse's technique_. Neil felt as if his whole world-view had been turned upside down. And Neil was really fucking hard.  
  
Tieria was absolutely beautiful, more so than Neil had ever imagined. The way Tieria's body was so pale, was so lithe; the way his hips rolled so fluidly. The way Tieria trembled and panted as if having Setsuna's cock inside him was the best fucking thing ever. Neil was captivated by all of it. He almost didn't hear Tieria's demand, or Allelujah's explanation; it was just so much white noise, drowned out by the way Tieria was shivering.  
  
But then Lyle jabbed Neil in the side with an elbow. Even the pain was distant.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Neil looked at his brother, seeing but not seeing. Lyle was there, and it was obvious that he was turned on, but it was hazy to Neil. Everything that wasn't Tieria was this haze of not-Tieria and he... "What?"  
  
"Are you going to join in or am I going to have to _make_ you?"  
  
Neil still wasn't sure, because his brain still wasn't working right, but apparently he didn't have a choice; Lyle's fingers were already on his jeans, flicking open the button and making plain Lyle's intentions.  
  
Tieria had stopped moving. He pushed Lasse away and heaved himself up and off of Setsuna's cock. And before Neil knew it, Tieria was kneeling down, was bending over and bracing himself against the table, was looking at Setsuna over his shoulder with this expression that made Neil's brain falter, was spreading his cheeks, and his entrance was slick and shining, and Tieria was saying something, but all Neil heard was "...harder..."  
  
Setsuna curled up behind Tieria, pushed in quickly, and Tieria's long, low groan of pleasure resonated through the room.  
  
Lyle slapped Neil's ass playfully as he removed his underwear, then gave Neil's cock a friendly stroke and ushered Neil in the right direction.  
  
Neil's vision was fixed solely on the way Tieria's hips followed Setsuna's as Setsuna pulled out and pushed back in, on the way Tieria's back bowed with the force of it. Neil ran his hands down Setsuna's sides and over his ass, feeling the tightness of the boy's muscles, and Neil's hands were so close to Tieria, so close but not touching, not touching at all.  
  
Neil looked down at the floor briefly, searching for the lubricant. It didn't take long to find it, and he quickly slicked some over his fingers and reached forwards to trail them around Setsuna's entrance. Setsuna started, head coming up just a little, but he didn't make a noise and his hips didn't stop moving either. Not wasting any time, Neil pushed a finger inside; when he didn't meet any resistance, he added another.  
  
It didn't take Neil long to find Setsuna's prostate, and when he did Setsuna jerked. The movement made Tieria whine and press his face into the table, so Neil did it again. And again and again and again.  
  
Neil was startled back to the world around him by the feel of slick fingers curling tightly around his cock. He looked up to see Lasse smiling at him, but then Lasse began to stroke and Neil had to squeeze his eyes shut and clutch onto Setsuna's hip for support. Lasse pulled away again after only a few slick twists of the hand, and Neil didn't waste any more time before he slipped his fingers out of Setsuna and pushed his cock inside instead.  
  
Setsuna stilled as he was being penetrated, but once Neil stopped moving, Setsuna thrust his hips forward and into Tieria again. The slick slide over Neil's cock was almost exquisite in its tightness; Neil had to clench his teeth at the feel of it, and clench them even harder when Tieria moaned in response. Then Neil began to move his hips too, and he was rewarded with a quiet grunt from Setsuna and a series of breathy pants from Tieria, and it was all Neil could do not to come right then and there.  
  
Tieria sighed as Neil pushed forward again, and the word caught in Tieria's throat a little, but Neil could make it out nonetheless.  
  
"Harder."  
  
Neil whimpered. There was no way he could do anything but obey, and when he thrust in again, deep and forcefully this time, it made Tieria moan even more.  
  
Neil's world spiraled away, leaving nothing but sweet tightness, and the heat of Setsuna's skin, and the way Tieria was making all these beautiful noises in the back of his throat. Tieria was pushing back so strongly that Neil could feel it, and from behind Setsuna, Neil could see that Tieria's shoulders were trembling. Neil dug his fingers into Setsuna's hips to give himself more leverage to go deeper, and when that wasn't enough, Neil reached forwards to grab hold of Tieria's hips instead.  
  
Tieria's next breath sounded choked, and the soft, "Neil..." that emerged from Tieria's lips made Neil giddy with joy.  
  
He was so out of it, so lost in Tieria's pants and sighs, in the way Tieria's hips rolled, in the way that Tieria's fingernails scrabbled against the table top, that he almost didn't notice Lyle emerge in his peripheral vision. Lyle was smiling, and naked; he sidled up close, ran his fingers through Setsuna's hair, and pulled Setsuna's head back for a kiss.  
  
Tieria was panting, was making this low, continuous keening noise, which suggested that he didn't have much longer to go. Tieria's hips were warm underneath Neil's fingers, and were trembling ever so slightly. But when that tremble turned into a strong shudder, Neil realised it was because Lyle was running a hand over Tieria's chest.  
  
Then Lyle leant forwards, turning his head awkwardly, his face disappearing beneath Tieria's hair, and Neil realised with a pang of jealousy that they were kissing. So Neil thrust into Setsuna harder and faster, pressing his lips to the sweat-slick skin of Setsuna's shoulder, and felt Setsuna's back arch beneath his chest.  
  
Tieria was panting harshly when Lyle pulled away, and Neil could see that his hands were shaking. Tieria moaned fitfully, interspersed by a broken swallow, and Neil felt Setsuna's hips stutter as Tieria's whole body pushed back forcefully before pushing forwards, with Tieria's shoulders rolling upwards with the motion. Neil licked his lips. If he had thought Tieria was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to Tieria on the verge of orgasm.  
  
Tieria whimpered and mewled, and trembled so hard that Setsuna shook with the force of it. Neil panted, and could only watch as Lyle ran a hand down to Tieria's erection and Tieria went taut as a bowstring for a split second before his whole body writhed as he came. Setsuna was breathing heavily too, and clenching down on Neil, and Neil could only imagine what Tieria must feel like as Tieria shuddered and and bucked and rolled beneath them.  
  
Shortly, Setsuna pushed back as he pulled out of Tieria, and Neil was forced to sit back on his knees as Setsuna sat back in his lap. Tieria was trembling as he knelt, slumped, against the table. His hips were still rocking in the empty air, and his breathing was loud.  
  
Neil wasn't sure how much more he could take. Setsuna was even tighter now he was on top of him, and he was so warm, was moving his hips in such a distracting way. Neil felt the muscles in his limbs clenching.  
  
"Shit," Lyle said, somewhere off to the side. "Tieria, you haven't... How is that even...?"  
  
Tieria moaned deeply, but it was muffled against the table top. "It is possible to come without ejaculation." His heavy pants filled the space between each word. "There are..." Tieria sighed, "...exercises."  
  
Neil's mind ground to a halt. There was more to Tieria than he'd ever realised, and his imagination ran wild at the thought of Tieria practising that skill for just such an occasion. Then Tieria heaved himself up on shaky arms and turned around, and his eyes were glassy and his cheeks were red, and there was this hint of a smile playing about the corners of his mouth as he looked Neil in the eye, which made Neil tremble all over. Tieria's hips were still rolling in the empty air, and he was still hard. And Neil had never seen anything so enticing in his whole fucking life. Tieria's back arched and his eyelids fluttered involuntarily.  
  
When Tieria licked his lips, Neil came so hard that he nearly bit down on his own tongue.  
  
He slid out of Setsuna in a daze and sank gently to the floor. It was almost a minute before he dropped, shaking, back into reality. His eyes finally refocused.  
  
Tieria and Setsuna were pressed together, entangled in that after-kiss way; Lyle was crowding up behind the latter, locking eyes with the former, and Tieria had a smile on his face that made him look disturbingly like his brother Regene. Neil took a moment to deal with that visual.  
  
"It would be inefficient to let him go to waste," Tieria enunciated. Neil could watch his lips move like that all day. The actual meaning of the words took a second or two to shoulder through his post-orgasmic haze, by which time Tieria had switched his attention to Setsuna and started speaking again. "I don't doubt you're familiar with double penetration."  
  
Lyle moved in closer, fitting himself against Setsuna. Neil watched the movement of his hands, sliding wetly against Setsuna's skin. Against Tieria's. Long pale fingers, blunted by a habit of nail-biting that Lyle had never quite given up, blending with Tieria's fair skin and standing out on Setsuna's like foamed milk on hot coffee.  
  
Tieria's lips brushed Setsuna's, drew away by a millimetre or so, then came back for more. Lyle leaned forward to put his lips by Setsuna's ear and started whispering; Neil caught a word or two and extrapolated the rest. Come, leaking, delectable, contrast, birthday boy. Lyle was so predictable sometimes.  
  
Whatever the details of Lyle's little speech (Neil would bet money it involved how badly he wanted to invite his tongue to the party), it made Setsuna shiver. Neil wondered if that was a performance. Surely even Lyle couldn't make a whore blush, whatever Hallelujah said.  
  
Tieria pulled back again and leaned sideways, away from Neil, to kiss Lyle over Setsuna's shoulder. He couldn't see their lips meet, but he could see the way their hands and bodies moved as they fought it out; Lyle, always looking for new ways to provoke violent dominance, and Tieria... Tieria, apparently, took to that dynamic like a fish to water.  
  
When they parted, Lyle was wearing a grin half-hidden by Setsuna's hair and Tieria was laughing. The laugh was unexpected. Neil watched the lines of Tieria's face, watched them shift from amusement to hard-edged focus. For half a second, Setsuna reminded Neil of Lyle, blossoming into that look. The same _please punish me_ reaction.  
  
Lyle's hands fitted themselves to Setsuna's hips. Tieria's met them there, fingers intertwining, clean-edged fingernails sliding past nibbled-down stubs. Between the two of them they guided Setsuna into an uncomfortable-looking position, up on his knees with Lyle pressing in from behind and Tieria pressing up from beneath.  
  
Setsuna didn't seem to mind. Maybe that was because of how Tieria looked at him, breathtakingly intent. Maybe it was because of Lyle's mouth sliding down his neck, wet tongue lapping at the clean skin, or the bite he left at the end of the trail like a signpost.  
  
Tieria started to thrust, then Lyle. Their movements weren't quite in rhythm, neither synchronous nor alternating. Setsuna trembled with it, trembled harder when Lyle murmured something filthy and inaudible in his ear. Neil almost thought he was getting into-- no; it was the position again.  
  
"I can't," Setsuna managed, in a voice as strained as his lube-streaked thighs. Lyle got the message and slid his hands down, wrapping those delicate fingers around Setsuna's legs just below the hips. Neil thought he could watch that for hours: the way Lyle's fingertips dimpled Setsuna's skin, making up with pressure what the lube took away in traction.

***

Somewhere between Lasse blowing Tieria and Tieria commencing the orgy, Al decided that he had more interest in watching than in actually joining in. Not that he wanted to watch _alone_. He merely wanted to keep separate from the action, the better to observe.  
  
To that end, once Lasse was settled onto the loveseat, Al climbed in his lap. The whimper from Lasse was delicious, as were the hands that settled onto Al's hips and the eager face that tilted up so that Al could lean down and kiss him. What wasn't delicious was the way Lasse didn't see fit to do anything other than kiss. Even when Al bit his lip.  
  
But not when Al reached down and unbuttoned his pants and wiggled halfway out of them while still on Lasse's lap--that did it. Strong hands closed around Al's erection and Al broke the kiss, rolling his hips up into Lasse's hand with a low moan.  
  
From behind him, a high whine came, along with the sound of the table scooting just a little across the floor. Al let himself slide off of Lasse's lap, turning around for long enough that he could see the action.  
  
Neil. Fingering Setsuna. And Setsuna fucking into Tieria, who was the one making the noise that made Al shiver with want. Neil did it over and over, until Lasse let go of Al's cock and went over to encourage Neil to do a little more, very probably for the sake of Al's coherency, which was rapidly fading as long as he had to watch and hear Tieria's reactions. Neil's reactions were good, too, but Tieria was the one bucking back against Setsuna's hips and making demands about how the fucking should be done.  
  
As long as Lasse was otherwise occupied, Al let his hand wrap around his own cock and kept his attention firmly focused on the four in front of him. Neil fighting his reactions as he slid inside of Setsuna, and Setsuna-- ah, he looked gorgeous, and now that he had Neil and Tieria's pale skin on either side it was easy to see how much darker he was. The way Setsuna's muscles shifted under his skin, tense with lust and self-control, was hot. Good enough, as far as Al was concerned, to make up for the boy's lack of reaction otherwise.  
  
"Starting without me?" a husky voice whispered in Al's ear, and Al made himself refocus on Lasse.  
  
Al smiled, a languid, aroused smirk edged with need that most of the confederacy--Lasse undoubtedly included--would assume belonged more on Halle's lips than his.  
  
"Going to complain?" he murmured, and twisted his hand over the head of his cock. He didn't bother with hiding reactions, because he liked the way Lasse pressed closer when he gasped and arched his hips up into his own touch.  
  
"No," Lasse growled, and closed his hand over Al's. Not roughly, not the way anyone else would've. No, it was gentle, more guiding than forcing, and the lips that pressed against Al's neck were equally nonviolent but no less pleasurable because of it. Al groaned, softly, closing his eyes and just listening to sounds.  
  
Soft, at first, followed by: "harder." Louder then, not just moans but flesh on flesh, Neil's hips into Setsuna and Setsuna's into Tieria and-- he opened his eyes partway-- Tieria's white-knuckled grip on the table as he pushed back against both of them.  
  
"Wanna taste you," Lasse murmured into Al's ear, then nibbled at the lobe.  
  
Al whimpered a little. Lasse was such a tease and he didn't even know it. Or he didn't know the extent of it, at least. Part of Al, as much as he wanted to share everything, was determined to protect Lasse by keeping it that way. "Be my, ah. Mmmm be my guest."  
  
"No, I mean, like. Other side."  
  
 _Oh_ , Al thought, and probably moaned a little too loudly because Lasse chose that moment to squeeze Al's cock just hard enough. Al barely had the presence of mind to get on his knees, after that, but _barely_ was a relative term. He had even less presence of mind when Lasse's tongue traced down the crack of his ass and he was forced to focus his attention on the scene in front of him once more.  
  
Neil was still fucking Setsuna into Tieria, but now Lyle was joining in, stealing kisses from both of the latter. Somehow (not hard to make the connection) the sight of it made Neil speed up, and then Al closed his eyes because the sight of them was distracting him from Lasse's tongue.  
  
Sounds. He could deal with sounds. Panting, whimpering, the small wet noises of skin against lubricated skin. Allelujah's eyes drifted open again, prompted by the way Lasse was licking him, in time to see Lyle's fist close on Tieria's cock. He bit his lip and stared, watching Tieria shudder his way through orgasm.  
  
Watching Tieria's erection slide undiminished out of Lyle's hand. Watching Neil lean back under Setsuna's weight. Watching Lyle curse with pure surprise.  
  
Al thought he'd heard very few things in his life as delicious as Tieria's voice, every breath made heavy by exertion, forming the word _exercises_ as he fucked the air in a slow, measured rhythm.  
  
He wanted to shut his eyes one more time-- let Neil and Tieria have their private moment-- but Neil's orgasm was fascinating. The little moan, the way his back arched slightly as he fought not to bite his tongue with the force of it.  
  
Then Neil fell back, and Tieria kissing Setsuna was almost as good. Lyle closed in on them again, crowding up behind Setsuna with a grin. "Mind if I join in?" he asked; Al watched Tieria nod, watched him smile, and thought of Halle when the curve of his thin lips showed a certain familiar deranged mischief.  
  
He stroked himself and shivered when Tieria spoke again. That _voice_. And the way Lyle slid into the picture, pressing closer at Setsuna's shrug of assent, wrapping one hand around Setsuna's cock and the other around Tieria's. Al couldn't hear what Lyle was murmuring so tenderly in Setsuna's ear, but he was pretty sure he had a general idea of the topic.  
  
Setsuna trembled slightly. Al didn't blame him. Lyle had this way with words, when he wasn't playing the silent game with Halle. Something about the way he managed to paint a graphic picture in the most flattering or insulting terms, whichever suited him at the time.  
  
That train of thought fell away as Lasse's tongue wriggled, Tieria leaned around Setsuna to shut Lyle up with a kiss, and Al forgot what his brain was for. Lyle shoved back against Tieria's cool control, turning the movement of lips and tongue into a miniature war; Tieria gave him exactly what he wanted, putting him effortlessly in his place.  
  
They broke away, Lyle smiling, Tieria laughing briefly before his face hardened into something precise and dominant and beautiful. Al's hand started moving again, pumping his cock in slow, even strokes; he didn't remember stopping.  
  
Lyle wrapped his hands around Setsuna's hips. Tieria did the same. Al watched them draw Setsuna gently into position. It seemed completely unreal; somehow Tieria's presence turned normal sex into something out of an artsy porno. The fact that he and Lyle framed Setsuna perfectly, like the petals of some incredibly sexy fucking flower, helped cement the effect.  
  
Tieria started thrusting first. Lyle followed, lifting his head away from Setsuna's neck to whisper dirty things into the curve of his cheekbone. Al guessed that he was a little too busy to find the ear properly.  
  
Setsuna gasped something Al didn't quite catch, and Lyle's hands dropped to the whore's thighs. Al didn't watch that. He watched Tieria, whose lips parted soundlessly by a millimetre or two as Setsuna's legs wrapped around him. He watched Setsuna's face, relaxing from the blankness of indifference into the blankness of comfort.  
  
Then Lasse's tongue drove into him and he pushed back onto the warm wet intrusion and shivered up into his own tightening grip, moaning softly.  
  
His eyes drifted away from the scene in front of him, towards the door of the room. He didn't understand why until the door opened, and Halle stepped through it, and Al's hand dropped away from his cock.  
  
He shook off the faint echo of quantum brainwaves and watched Halle head for the TV. Seeing Tieria and Lyle tag-team a whore was hot, but Halle took precedence; he always did. Just in case he had something more sinister in mind than the video camera poorly hidden under his shirt.  
  
The quantum brainwaves came back, brushing the edge of his thoughts. He felt Halle's smile, mischievous rather than malevolent, and relaxed. Lasse took that opportunity to wrap a hand around Al's cock, since Al wasn't getting the job done anymore; he moaned softly at the contact and turned his attention back to the sex he was actually having.  
  
Between Lasse's tongue and Lasse's hand, sliding urgently against his skin, it took him about half a minute to go from lazy pleasure to frantic moans. For once, all thought of Hallelujah was driven from his head. He shuddered, whimpered, and came all over Lasse's open palm.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Neil was there. His lips were sealed around Lasse's fingers and he was sucking Al's semen up like chocolate sauce.  
  
Al's tongue darted out automatically to wet his lips.  
  
Either Neil saw the movement or he just had excellent timing, because he rose to his knees-- pushing Al upright in the process-- and claimed his mouth for a slow, lazy kiss. Lasse, meanwhile, sat back and waited.  
  
Sure enough, as soon as Allelujah paused for breath, Neil reached out to tug Lasse's hand up to his face again so he could pick up where he left off. This time, conscious of his audience, he parted his lips and ran his tongue along each digit in a broad wet swipe.  
  
Shivering, Al watched the motion of Neil's Adam's apple as he swallowed. Watched his tongue leave clean trails across Lasse's palm.  
  
Why did this party seem to consist mostly of Al watching things?  
  
Neil raised his head with a smile, all cheerful exhibitionism. Al leaned forward and kissed the salty white streak across his lips.  
  
When they broke away, Neil glanced back. He didn't turn his head far enough to actually _look_ at Tieria, but the direction of the gesture was clear. Especially since the next words out of his mouth were, "Why don't you go attend to the birthday boy?"  
  
Allelujah almost asked him why he couldn't do it himself, but then Lyle turned away from Setsuna and the couch. The Dylandy twins' eyes met, and Al understood. Neil had other plans.  
  
He turned to Lasse, who was still grinning with the satisfaction of making him come. "Tag-team?" he suggested, tipping his head slightly in Tieria's direction as Neil and Lyle met in the middle of the living room.

***  
  
As pleasurable as the sensations were, there was only so long they would be able to remain in this position. Lyle Dylandy's support of Setsuna bought them a little more time, but the strain on Setsuna's young body was quite clear. Tieria personally thought age of consent laws were an oversimplified approach, but anyone who thought Setsuna F. Seiei was of legal age to be engaged in his chosen profession was an imbicile-- not that that was the point.  
  
The point was, they couldn't keep doing this forever. Besides, a bunch of people standing around watching him have sex did _not_ constitute an orgy in Tieria's opinion. He caught Lyle's eye momentarily, and then there was that ever-uncomfortable moment where Setsuna had to be lifted off them, emitting a small whimper as they disengaged.  
  
 _Right_ , Tieria thought. He turned his attention to the little group that was Neil, Lasse, and Allelujah, the latter's skin attractively flushed in that post-orgasmic manner. Technically, only Setsuna was included under the category of 'present', but it was Tieria's birthday. He was permitted a little selfishness, surely.  
  
Before he could make a decision about combinations, though, Lyle deposited Tieria's birthday present on the couch for a well-deserved break and then returned to tug Neil to his feet and into a (possibly Allelujah Haptism-flavoured; Tieria hadn't quite been able to see what they were up to) kiss.  
  
It was breathtakingly beautiful. Lyle's fingers, still shining wet with lube, spread out over Neil's shoulder and chest. Neil moaned softly, wrapping his hands around his brother's hips to pull them closer. They stayed like that for a few seconds; then Neil broke away and glanced back towards Allelujah.  
  
Al was considerably closer to Tieria than he'd been a minute ago.  
  
"Happy birthday," he said, in a voice still softened by the breathlessness of orgasm. Then he ducked his head and nudged Tieria's legs apart. Tieria permitted him; at least _someone_ here seemed to know what the word 'orgy' actually meant.  
  
Neil pulled Lyle against him, drawing a trail of eager wet kisses down the line of his throat. Lyle tipped his head back, eyelashes fluttering. Allelujah's slick fingers crept between Tieria's thighs. Neil's teeth sank into his twin's shoulder, and Lyle gasped. Tieria found himself echoing the sound when Al's forefinger penetrated his anus and a pair of lips brushed against his cock.  
  
A pair of lips not belonging to Allelujah Haptism. He glanced down, reluctantly taking his eyes off the spectacle of the Dylandy twins, to see Lasse's head where Allelujah's had been a moment before.  
  
"We should move this up a little," Al suggested. He rose to his knees and gave Tieria a brief, messy, entirely unexpected kiss. When they broke away, Al was smiling. Tieria echoed that, too.  
  
At the gentle nudge of Allelujah's hand, he rose to his knees and bent forward slightly. Al sat on the coffee table behind him, stole another kiss, and then let Tieria turn his attention back towards Lyle and Neil.  
  
They were kissing, sitting upright on the floor with their hands cradling one another's jaws and their eyes half-closed. The mirror image was nearly perfect; only the fading bite-mark on Lyle's right shoulder and the old bruises dotting his ribs served to tell the two apart.  
  
Then Neil dug his thumbnail into the corner of Lyle's jaw. Lyle moaned, pressing closer, and the illusion of perfect symmetry broke apart. So did the kiss, half a second later; Lyle turned without apparent prompting, setting his slick palms against the floor and lifting his hips. Neil paused to find a bottle of lube.  
  
Tieria realized that Lasse Aeon had been fellating him for the past quarter-minute. He was very good. Seemingly of their own accord, Tieria's hips took up a lazy rhythm, forward into Lasse's mouth and back onto Allelujah's hand.  
  
He focused on the twins in front of him again. Neil had dragged Lyle briefly half-upright from his stable position, apparently to stop his noises with a kiss. Lyle turned back to meet it, away from Tieria, and from the angle of his head Tieria guessed he was biting Neil's jaw. "Want..." he whispered, but his mouth passed behind Neil's cheek and Tieria didn't hear the next few words.  
  
It seemed immaterial; the suggestion was obvious from context. Neil's lube-slick hand dropped to Lyle's cock, Lyle got back on his hands and knees, and Neil bent his head to kiss his brother's back.  
  
Instead of fucking him, which was what Tieria expected, Neil kept kissing down the length of Lyle's spine. Every time he bit, Lyle's head lifted a little higher and a wave of tension rolled over both their bodies, seeming to transmit through the contact of Neil's mouth on Lyle's skin and Neil's hand on Lyle's cock.  
  
Ah. Neil was probably still recovering from his earlier orgasm. Hence, analingus.  
  
Tieria found his breath catching in his throat as Neil's mouth slid back between Lyle's buttocks. Lyle whimpered, and Tieria thrust urgently into Lasse's mouth, mimicking the cadence of Lyle's hips driving him forward into his brother's hand.  
  
Naturally, Lasse made no complaint. Just as naturally, Tieria kept following the pace of Lyle's movements. When Lyle pushed back against Neil's mouth, Tieria rocked onto Allelujah's fingers. When Lyle thrust forward into Neil's slick hand, Tieria's fingers threaded in Lasse's hair and he pulled Lasse's mouth down gently onto his cock.  
  
Lyle's fingertips dug into the thin carpet. The lines of his body tightened, straining with the tension of arousal.  
  
Arching his back, Tieria let out a soft hiss. He was building towards a second orgasm. Just a little farther-- just a little more--  
  
Allelujah's fingers twisted. Lasse's tongue drew a line up the length of Tieria's shaft. In front of him, Lyle's head dropped between trembling shoulders, and Neil's hand pumped faster. Faster. Faster.  
  
"Faster," Tieria whispered, turning his head back towards Allelujah. Warm lips brushed his cheek. Long fingers thrust into him, obediently quickening their pace.  
  
He let out a breath that transformed into a long, low moan and came back in as a gasp. One more of those, and then he shuddered, holding Lasse's head still to preserve the delicate balance of pleasure. There was still so much to accomplish; this orgasm, too, Tieria kept dry.  
  
His eyes fluttered open as Allelujah's hand stilled. He didn't remember closing them. Lyle whimpered in agonized pleasure. It wouldn't be much longer now.  
  
"Lasse," he murmured, "stop."  
  
Just like the first time, Lasse didn't hear him at first. Tieria had to pull the man's head away, gentle but firm. A string of saliva still connected Lasse's shining lip to the head of Tieria's cock. He lowered his eyes from the spectacle of the Dylandy twins and wiped at it with his thumb.  
  
Of course Lyle chose that precise moment to throw his head back and ejaculate onto the living room carpet.  
  
Tieria wondered if anyone had thought to provide for the inevitable cleaning that would be needed after this event. Probably not. He despaired of ever figuring out how a group of people who had sex so often and in such a dizzying variety of permutations could be such _amateurs_.

***

Everyone else seemed to be busy, fucking or getting fucked or watching somebody fuck. Tieria's birthday present was just propped up against the couch with his hand on his cock.  
  
Waste of a good whore, in Halle's opinion.  
  
He sauntered over, getting Setsuna's attention in the simplest way possible: show him a cock and wait. The whore didn't look up, but he might as well have jumped a fucking mile.  
  
"If you don't get it wet first," Halle told him in the spirit of fairness, "you're getting fucked dry."  
  
 _Definitely_ a good whore. No complaint, no argument, just a tiny shiver and a warm wet tongue running the length of Halle's shaft. Halle waited until the boy's mouth closed over the head of his cock, then threaded his fingers through that fluffy black hair and yanked. Good whores don't bite.  
  
The way those smooth shoulders shook with suppressed nausea was fucking gorgeous, and the tears in those pale brown eyes were an unlooked-for bonus. Halle waited patiently until he judged that a few more seconds would earn him a crotchful of stomach acid and some sharp words from Ice Princess Tieria for ruining the goods; then he dropped his hand.  
  
The whore gasped and panted and generally fucking carried on. He should've been fucking glad Halle hadn't held on a little longer.  
  
Then he actually looked up. Not all the way to Halle's face, but as far as his stomach. There was something bitter about that expressionless face.  
  
"Happy?"  
  
Fucking mouthy whore. Halle slapped him-- once, lightly, just to get the point across-- and then picked him up.  
  
Setsuna was light as a fucking feather, and sensible enough to shut the fuck up while Halle positioned him. One skinny ankle on each shoulder, and he slid into the whore's ass like a fucking warm summer breeze. It was still wet as hell from Lyle and Tieria.  
  
"At least you're still nice and tight," he murmured. Setsuna ignored him. Probably not done being pissy about the cockgagging. Everything about the whore's body language, from the way his stomach tensed to the way he stared up at the ceiling, was made of anger or disgust or both.  
  
Whatever.  
  
"Fucking _delicious_. The only thing that could make you any better is a couple nice bruises across that pretty little face."  
  
No reaction, which meant Setsuna definitely wasn't listening. Halle grinned, dragging his nails down Setsuna's chest to see the pale lines they left behind.  
  
"But you're not into that, are you? I bet I know what you _are_ into." He dropped his voice into that husky purr that worked so well on Al and Lyle. "I saw that little twitch when I told you to suck my cock. Somebody's got a thing for being pushed around, huh? Comes in handy in your line of work, doesn't it."  
  
He glanced down at Setsuna's obvious reaction to these words and grinned again. "Oh, _you're_ not listening, but your cock sure is. Good thing, too. Somebody's gonna be needing that when I'm done with you." The tracks of his fingernails started to show tiny pinpricks of blood, so he scratched another four lines across the first. Setsuna didn't react.  
  
There was something annoying about fucking somebody who wouldn't even look at him. Even a whore. Halle gave Setsuna a hard slap, which drew his eyes down from the ceiling but didn't make him tune in to Halle's voice as anything more than sounds.  
  
"I can fucking tell you're not hearing me. You make it kind of obvious, don't you, bitch?" Halle hit him again. A punch to the jaw, not hard enough to break anything, definitely hard enough to get the cocksucker's attention. "Yeah, you're listening now, aren't you? Good boy."  
  
Then he closed his hand around the whore's hip with bruising strength and leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrusts. "Lasse promised to send you home damaged," he purred, smirking. And nobody else in this fucking house had the balls to do it, so as usual, Halle got the fun part all to himself.  
  
A breath or two later, he knew he was close. Shivering, hands clenched tight on Setsuna's hips, he waited until the last second before pulling out and letting go with one hand. Made it easier to aim, so he could come all over the whore's blank face.  
  
The sticky white splatter looked almost as good as bruises. Almost.  
  
He could see the strain in the whore's shoulders of holding back a reaction. Well, if he wasn't used to this kind of treatment yet, that was his fucking problem. Halle set him down gently on the floor and knelt, straddling his legs.  
  
As Halle's tongue swept Setsuna's face, licking him clean, the whore's eyes fell shut. Halle didn't mind. It was easier to get every drop that way.  
  
Then he felt the subtle relaxation of skin and muscle under his tongue. Setsuna actually found this _soothing_. Well, that wouldn't fucking do; Halle opened his mouth and raked his teeth over the hollow of Setsuna's cheek. He let go when he knew that the pressure was enough to leave a bruise, but before his teeth could break the skin.  
  
He sat back. Setsuna was off in his own little world again. More amused than anything, Halle rose to his feet and turned around.  
  
Lyle was looking at him. There weren't any words in it, for once; nothing but that gorgeous just-came haze flushing his cheeks and blurring the focus of his eyes. Halle studied that tableau for a second-- Neil crouching wet-lipped behind his twin, Lyle still shivering, the wet white stain on the carpet under their tangled legs-- and then turned his attention to the birthday princess.  
  
Tieria was _not_ looking at him. Tieria had his eyes closed and was sucking Al's tongue like he expected it to come in his mouth.  
  
Smirking, Halle got Al's attention with a flicker of quantum brainwaves. _My turn_ , he sent, and stepped forward. _Go play nice with the hooker._  
  
Al went. Tieria blinked up at Halle, lips pursing in a silent question.  
  
"I'm gonna fuck you," Halle told him cheerfully. "That a problem?"  
  
He knew he was in business when Tieria returned his smile. "Not in the slightest."  
  
"Good. Hey, cocksucker, find me some lube." It took Lasse a few seconds to realize he was being addressed; then he reahed for the table, picked up a little squeeze-tube, and handed it to Halle on his way past. Probably headed for the other couch to make doe-eyes at Al. Sometimes Halle wondered what the fuck those two were on.  
  
The way Tieria looked at him, all _you better make this good or else_ , was real fucking familiar. Halle grinned. He was _definitely_ gonna have to make this up to Lyle afterward; the dear little bitch always got jealous when Halle found himself another pushy sub.  
  
In the meantime, though, his cock and the ice queen's ass had a date.  
  
He got down on the floor beside Tieria, knees spread slightly apart for balance. Tieria's ass was round and pale and slightly pink, his skin flushed everywhere from that pair of dry orgasms.  
  
"You've been waiting for this since the week you moved in," Halle observed. "Ain'tcha."  
  
Tieria didn't nod; he fell forward onto hands and knees and pushed his ass back until one cheek rubbed against Halle's stiffening cock. Halle took that as a yes.  
  
"Well then, princess, it's your lucky goddamn day." He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, not that he needed any, and slid them in. All four. Tieria shoved back onto his hand with a moan, shoulders trembling. The responsiveness was fucking delicious.  
  
Halle leaned forward, settling his free hand on Tieria's hip, and curled his fingers just to feel the shiver.  
  
Every line of Tieria's body was a demand for cock. "I thought," he gasped, "that you said you would _fuck me_. Not--" Halle's fingers twisted sharply; Tieria broke off, panting.  
  
"Have a little fucking patience, would you? I just nailed your birthday present. My cock's still," a delicate pause, "offline for maintenance."  
  
It wasn't the words; they were fucking ridiculous. It was the way he said them that made Tieria writhe. Exactly the right tone, cool and detatched, like a fucking lab report. There was a reason he used to call Tieria 'botfucker'.  
  
His cock was finally hard. He pulled his hand out of Tieria's ass and held himself with slick fingers. The first thrust was hard and fast, and Tieria seemed to like that, so Halle didn't slow down.  
  
What this party needed, he thought, was a mouth on Tieria's cock. Not Lasse; he'd already had his turn. Not Lyle, who'd probably bite out of jealousy or habit or both. Not Neil, who'd had enough trouble fucking Tieria by proxy and might catch fire if he tried to suck his precious princess's precious prick.  
  
Oh, of course.  
  
"Hey, half-pint," he called, as Al sat in the whore's lap borrowing one of his smiles. "Get over here and suck princess off."  
  
Setsuna didn't quite twitch at the timing, but it was a near fucking thing. He leaned forward obediently (Al scrambled out of his way) and crawled across the room to sprawl out under Tieria. Halle couldn't see the exact position with Tieria's ass in the way, but by the way Tieria shuddered it was working just fucking fine.  
  
Al came trailing after Setsuna like a goddamn duckling. Out of the corner of his eye, Halle caught sight of Lasse sitting with his back to the couch and his cock in his hand. Good to know there was somebody around to enjoy the fucking show.  
  
Make that three somebodies. Lyle and Neil were curled up on the floor not too far away; Neil was entirely absorbed in staring at Tieria's arching back and tousled hair, but Lyle's eyes met Halle's, and the words _you owe me_ were written across his face.

***

When Halle came on Setsuna's face, Lyle forgot who he was putting on a show for.  
  
Everything else went out of his head. With that image painted on the insides of his eyelids-- Halle's cock, one broad hand wrapped around the base, spurting a thin jet of semen onto those gorgeous cheekbones-- Lyle gave a single whole-body shudder, arching his back. Neil's hand squeezed his cock; Neil's tongue slid deeper into his ass.  
  
He gasped soundlessly, airlessly; for a split second it was like he'd forgotten how to work his lungs.  
  
Reality came back to him in bits and pieces. Warm arms around his waist. Warm lips in his hair. The sight of Setsuna, eyes closed, bite-mark fading from his cheek; the sight of Halle licking his lips as he stood.  
  
Neil made a small, questioning sound when Lyle turned to watch Halle's progress. Lyle shrugged illustratively, wriggling into a more comfortable seat in his brother's lap.  
  
Halle stood over Tieria and paused for an instant, wearing the distracted look of somebody about to answer the phone. It was the look he got when he and Al were doing that brainwave thing. Then his posture shifted, and Lyle mouthed the words along with him: _I'm gonna fuck you. That a problem?_  
  
A tug on his hip reminded Lyle he wasn't alone. "It creeps me out a little when you do that," Neil murmured gently in his ear. Lyle missed Tieria's reply, but the body language filled that gap nicely.  
  
"If you fucked him as often as I do, he'd start looking predictable to you, too."  
  
"And I'd be on a first-name basis with half the ER nurses at St. Mike's," Neil pointed out, nuzzling Lyle's cheek. "No thanks."  
  
Lyle suppressed a snicker. "It's nowhere near half," he argued, and turned his attention firmly back to Halle and Tieria. Neil followed the change in his focus and, predictably, forgot to reply.  
  
Tieria was on all fours with what looked like most of Halle's hand up his ass, rocking back into the pressure and moaning softly. Lyle couldn't quite hear what he was saying, but the arch of his back and the tension of his shaking thighs said _fuck me_ as clear as day.  
  
All of a sudden Lyle was very glad Neil had a thing for Tieria. His own jealousy would be practically invisible next to his brother's.  
  
Halle squeezed Tieria's hip; Lyle shivered in Neil's arms. "Have a little fucking patience, would you? I just nailed your birthday present." Lyle inhaled, biting his lip to keep from repeating the next three words along with his-- with Halle. "My cock's still... offline for maintenance."  
  
 _Offline for maintenance_ was unexpected, and the tone Halle said it in even more so. Tieria's reaction wasn't. Envy went through Lyle like a bolt of lightning. He wanted to be impaled on that delicate-looking hand, fucking himself on iron fingers, while Halle figured out exactly what to say to make him do _that_.  
  
And he could feel the tension of Neil's body curled around his, the way Neil was staring at the scene in front of them with absolute focus, how badly Neil wanted to be the hand and the mind and the voice of Tieria's pleasure. He didn't resent Halle for taking what he couldn't, though; that much, Lyle could tell without looking.  
  
Lyle got it. He didn't resent Halle, either. It would have been like resenting water for flowing downhill.  
  
Or in this case, for flowing downhill and then sticking its cock in the riverbank.  
  
Tieria's moans and the way he shivered under Halle's hands were very beautiful. Lyle understood, in an abstract way, what Neil saw in the man. All that calm control, that perfect self-possession, set aside like an old hat and picked back up again when he was done being thoroughly fucked.  
  
It was obvious that Halle thought something was missing here; half a second after Lyle noticed, he spoke. "Hey, half-pint." Lyle spared a glance to Setsuna, the object of Halle's command. "Get over here and suck princess off."  
  
When Setsuna obeyed, Al was close behind him. The way he moved was a clear-edged promise. Lyle couldn't read Al as well as he read Halle, but some things were just obvious, and the tight-wound focus of Al's entire body on Setsuna's cock was one of them.  
  
Setsuna slid under Tieria from the side, twisting halfway upright so he could comfortably carry out Halle's order. Al waited by Setsuna's legs, obscuring Lyle's view of Tieria's face, but nothing obscured his view of Tieria thrusting into Setsuna's mouth.  
  
Halle's head turned. Lyle glanced up and met his eyes. The look said he knew exactly what Lyle felt about this whole mess, probably better than Lyle did, and they were going to have a pleasantly agonizing game of catch-up as soon as the dust settled and the whore went home.  
  
 _You're on_ , Lyle thought, and saw Halle see the challenge in his smile.  
  
Then Halle's attention turned back to fucking Tieria, and Lyle's attention turned back to watching Tieria's hips move. It was fascinating. Down and back and up and back and down, while Halle pounded into him from behind and Setsuna swallowed him up from below.  
  
Al chose that moment to lower his mouth to Setsuna's cock. Lyle saw it first in the way Setsuna's shoulders trembled slightly, and then glanced down to see Al's hair still falling haphazardly across Setsuna's hip. It meant the same thing.  
  
The muscles of Tieria's ass and thighs shifted. Lyle read the stutter in the rhythm of Halle's thrusts and imagined Tieria clenching tight with secondhand pleasure, driven by Setsuna's talented mouth. Al did something to Setsuna that made him moan around Tieria's cock, and Tieria shuddered, drawing a soft gasp from Halle.  
  
Lyle caught sight of Al's cock out of the corner of his eye. Half-mast and rising. He looked up at Halle's face, out of whim or instinct or hazy intuition, and saw that on-the-phone look again. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. _Feedback loop_ , he thought, and grinned. Al to Setsuna to Tieria to Halle to Al. Shit, that was half the fucking house, plus one rentboy.  
  
Where was Lasse?  
  
Over by the other couch, jacking off.  
  
Neil's hands shifted on Lyle's waist. Lyle recognized the restlessness of wanting to be turned on when you were too drained to get hard; he was feeling it himself. In the case of orgies, the early bird got the frustrating voyeurism.

***  
  
"Hey, half-pint. Get over here and suck princess off."  
  
Tieria heard the words at a distance. Everything in the world beyond Hallelujah's cock was a dreamy blur, something to be understood in small pieces, when he could spare the attention.  
  
Part of the blur moved closer, resolving into the shapes of Allelujah Haptism and Setsuna the exquisitely trained prostitute. Tieria spared the attention to understand _that_. Three seconds later, give or take an eternity, wet heat rose from the carpet to engulf Tieria's dangling erection.  
  
He couldn't stop shaking. Hallelujah's brutal pace and Setsuna's gentle tongue created a kind of balance, an equilibrium, in which Tieria was caught like a wheel between two opposing torques; unable to spin one way or the other, he shivered and groaned.  
  
After a few more breath-stealing seconds he managed to establish a rhythm, alternately pushing back against Hallelujah's cock and thrusting down into Setsuna's mouth. He was already building towards a third orgasm. Focusing on things other than his climb up the pleasure gradient rapidly became close to impossible.  
  
Setsuna's mouth trembled around him, faltering. Then Setsuna applied suction. Tieria inhaled sharply. His sudden tension broke Hallelujah's rhythm for a second or two. Setsuna moaned, a sound which Tieria felt rather than heard; at his answering shudder, Halle gasped.  
  
Something was happening off to Tieria's left. He turned his head, shrugged his hair out of his face, and saw Allelujah's mouth lifting away from Setsuna's cock.  
  
That explained a few things.  
  
Al rose to his knees, leaning towards Tieria. They kissed. Tieria broke away after a short, delicious interval, gasping for breath. Allelujah smiled at him, and then Allelujah's head tipped back and his eyes fell shut and Tieria glanced down to see him straddling Setsuna's narrow hips.  
  
Tieria felt a hand rise to his thigh, settling just below Hallelujah's. Sharp fingernails dug into his skin. He closed his eyes and listened to the chorus of soft moans, the sharp wet sound of Halle's cock slamming into him, the softer slide of Setsuna's tongue caressing his cock and the rhythmic panting of Allelujah's laboured breath.  
  
There was a change in the pace and force of Hallelujah's rough thrusts. Tieria let his head fall to hang between his shoulders. The sensations of his own approaching orgasm and the signs of Hallelujah's were impossible to separate; he felt almost as though they were connected, linked by quantum brainwaves, and Hallelujah's pleasure was actually tangible to him.  
  
Which was not possible, unless Hallelujah was Regene in a very clever disguise. But Tieria found it difficult to hold onto that thought. He found it difficult to do a lot of things, including breathe.  
  
Allelujah kissed him again. Tieria's lungs burned. He didn't care.  
  
The boundaries of his universe fluctuated, narrowing and expanding, letting in perceptions or shutting them out according to unfathomable criteria. One thing stayed with him wherever the borders fell: pleasure, inescapable and sublime. Tieria had half a thought that he might suffocate with the weight of it. It was too--  
  
When he came, with a choked-off gasp and a head full of echoes, his manicured fingernails snapped and tore against the carpet. Fuck exercises and fuck dry orgasms. He ejaculated into Setsuna's mouth with what felt like volcanic force.

***  
  
Heat and pressure wrapped around Allelujah's thoughts.  
  
He tensed, then relaxed slowly under the soothing weight of Halle's pleasure. Shared, not forced. It made all the difference.  
  
When he ran his tongue up the length of Setsuna's cock, he felt Tieria shiver under Halle's hands. When he lifted his head, he saw Tieria looking at him and felt Halle's pulse jump at the shared sight of those pale, trembling lips.  
  
So Al leaned forward and captured Tieria's mouth in a quick kiss. Quicker than he'd expected, but Tieria could barely breathe even without Al's tongue down his throat.  
  
It was just a way to kill time while he picked up the lube from where Halle had dropped it, anyway.  
  
He smiled at Tieria while he sank onto Setsuna's cock.  
  
Then he rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes, and his head fell back, and for a few seconds he was nothing but skin. He felt Setsuna inside him, and his hands resting on his thighs, and his knees pressing down into the carpet, and Halle fucking Tieria, and the air brushing past his parted lips. He _felt_. That was it.  
  
The rest of Al's senses came back one by one, slowly, as he began to rock his hips in a gentle rhythm. He opened his eyes. Someone moaned.  
  
Shuddering, knowing how close Halle was, he ground down harder against Setsuna. There was no reason he felt such an imperative to get Setsuna off; it just was, like hunger or thirst. A basic need.  
  
Like the urge to kiss Tieria. Their lips met, and this time Tieria didn't pull away, breath or no breath. Al moaned into his mouth. Halle was about to come, and Setsuna still hadn't  
  
And Tieria  
  
And  
  
Halle's orgasm blew through the barriers of Al's mind, throwing him wide open. The world multiplied. He felt his nails scrabble against the floor and looked down to see his hands pressed unmoving to Setsuna's skin/curled tight around Tieria's hips. He felt his cock spasm, held tight in slick pressure and sliding against Setsuna's stomach and (faintly) caressed by a warm tongue.  
  
The other two perspectives started to fade. Al's head echoed with fragments of borrowed pleasure.  
  
Before he was quite alone in his head again, another orgasm hit him like a bus. He felt a scream try to burst from his throat, muffled by someone's cock, and it took him a full second to realize that it wasn't _his_ throat and that Setsuna was thrusting up into him sharply. He could taste Tieria's come on his-- on Setsuna's tongue.  
  
After that, there was a moment of real silence. Internal and external.  
  
"Oh," he murmured dizzily, slumping forward and bracing his hands against the floor so his weight wouldn't crush the boy underneath him. "You guys, uh, use quantum brainwaves?"  
  
Tieria sighed out an affirmative: _ye-es_. Setsuna just shivered.  
  
There was a groan from across the room. Al looked over at Lasse, who was flopped against the couch with a streak of come painting his thigh.  
  
Of the four of them, Halle was the least flattened by their collective orgasm. Al saw him move between Tieria and the coffee table, got the idea, and slid off Setsuna with a quiet groan.  
  
Tieria collapsed gently, bit by bit, until he was sprawled bonelessly on the floor with his head pillowed on Halle's stomach. Al moved up to wrap around him, leaving Setsuna curled in Tieria's arms, facing out towards the hall door.  
  
Everyone breathed. Al pressed his cheek to Halle's chest and kissed the back of Tieria's head.  
  
"So much for your fucking hidden expertise," Halle commented, running his fingers through Tieria's hair. After a considering pause, he added, "Sweetcheeks."  
  
Tieria inhaled slowly. Al turned his face up to watch the line of his shoulder and side rise, then fall. He looked content. Briefly, Al wondered if Tieria was going to thank them for his birthday present.  
  
Twisting his head back, Tieria fixed Halle with a look. His lips moved, and Al needed a second or two to hear and understand the words they formed.  
  
"You're all amateurs."


End file.
